


A Gentle Discouragement

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Targeted by the Thieves’ Guild, Kurag is determined to dissuade anyone from breaking into his house.





	A Gentle Discouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionNexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionNexus/gifts).



Kurag tossed aside a second copy of _Kolb and the Dragon_ as he sifted through the bookshelf, trying to find that book on weapon enchantments. He’d seen it yesterday and now that he had everything he needed to enchant his sword with fire damage, of course, he couldn’t _find_ the damn thing.

The first shelf was clear. Sighing, he picked up the books and began stacking them back where they belonged, silence filling the underground chamber. He suppressed a groan at the thought of spending the next hour or so combing through the subsequent three shelves to try and find what he was looking for. The urge to grab a bottle of wine and down that as he sorted through-

His ears pricked. A gentle _thump_ had hit the floor above his head. He waved his hand to cast _Detect Life_ and a bright speck lit up above him in bluish-purple. They looked small, which meant lightly-armed, and if he had to guess, a thief.

Damn it all, could Brynjolf not take a hint? He wasn’t interested in sneaking around and stealing coin and trinkets no matter what offers the Nord made. If this intruder was here to leave a message, then gods be damned, Kurag would make sure it was returned to sender.

He watched them stand still, swaying just a little as they surveyed the room upstairs. Slipping away towards the hay bale beneath the stairs, Kurag cut the rope from the pile of hay and held it ready. He darted behind a wall as quietly as he could, still holding the spell.

The intruder padded silently across the bedroom. He heard a quiet _tink_ as they undoubtedly went for the array of gems he’d left in a bowl by his bedside. Once that was done they headed for the stairs, and Kurag pressed himself against the wall as he watched their life force slowly descend, step by step. It was agony, waiting for them to come closer, but they finally reached the lower chamber and he watched them look around. Wrapping the rope around his wrist, he readied a paralyse spell in one hand, waiting.

The figure inched closer, and he tried to breathe deeply, as quietly as he could.

_“Tiid!”_

Time crawled to a standstill, taking just long enough that he watched the figure recoil in surprise at the sound. Kurag rounded the wall and threw the spell at the figure. In the hazy blue-white of the frozen time he could barely make them out but time didn’t take long to revert itself.

As the spell hit the dark figure in the chest, Kurag darted behind them and they fell into his arms. They’d already been turning, moving to run, and despite the dark leathers they wore, Kurag could see the outline of her breasts against the armour. Her soft body pressed into his and heat surged through him.

He picked her up and slammed her bodily against the stairs as time sped up once more. Her teeth were bared beneath the hood and she tried to snap at him but he wrangled her wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head.

“I told Brynjolf, I’m not interested in joining his fucking guild,” Kurag snarled at her.

“I didn’t come to recruit you.” Her lips looked soft and plush and Kurag tried to ignore the trickle of heat that made his cock throb.

“So you’re just a regular thief,” he sneered. She tried to spit at him and he grabbed her face, pressing a thumb into her mouth. Her teeth clamped around it but the bite just made him groan. The blunt pain was pumping blood to his length and already he could feel it pressing against his clothes. The thief’s lips parted around his thumb and he heard her gasp.

“Better than most,” she protested around his thumb.

“I caught you,” he reminded her, and slipped his thumb out, yanking down her hood. She yelled out in protest. Red hair spilled out over her shoulders and furious blue eyes glared up at him as Kurag memorised the young woman in front of him. Her lips _were_ soft-looking and he wanted to nip at them to raise the colour in them. He pressed close enough for her to feel the stiffness of him against her thigh and her eyes widened. Grabbing the satchel she had over her shoulders, he opened it to find the gems he’d collected piled within.

“Those are mine!” she snapped.

“No, they’re _mine_ ,” he growled. A hint of pink tinged her cheeks. “And if you don’t want me calling the guards, I’m taking them back.”

“Fuck you!”

“Or you can keep them,” he said suddenly. Her brows furrowed, lips pursing. “But I have to teach you some other way not to break into my house.”

Her eyes widened once more. He held up the bag.

“You have ten seconds to make a choice, little thief.”

He watched her think it over as he took in the sight of her. She was a Breton, a good foot and half shorter than he, and he wanted nothing more than to tear off her leathers and bury himself in her. Her eyes darted around the room and more colour flushed her face.

“OKAY!” she yelped. “Okay. Just let me keep the gems. I need those.”

Kurag carried her upstairs, still holding her by her wrists, the bag in his other hand. He tossed both the girl and the stolen goods down on his bed and flipped the Breton onto her front. The rope cinched tight around her wrists, pinning her arms behind her back. He rolled her over and unbuckled her leathers, stripping her boots and leather pants off along with her smallclothes. The scent of arousal clung to the fabric as he tossed them aside. Working the leather jerkin down to her elbows, Kurag took a moment to eye the soft, pale flesh below before he tugged her bra up over her breasts.

The thief took a sharp breath as he carefully rolled the stiff pink nipples between his fingers, swiping the pad of his thumb over them as his hips slotted between hers. His erection ground against her clit and her teeth gritted.

Unlacing his breeches with one hand, he slipped his cock out and grabbed her ass, raising her up. The underside of his length rubbed against her nub and she shivered, a gentle whimper filling the air. They both felt his cock twitch at the sound and the Breton’s eyes darted down to the size of him. She sucked in a breath. He let his hips roll, grinding the soft length of him back and forth across her nub until her lashes fluttered shut and she tossed her head to one side.

He gripped one pale thigh tightly and held her up as he played with her nipple again, watching her teeth sink into her lip.

“Get it over with,” she tried to complain but her voice broke, “and just… _fuck_ me.”

Kurag rolled his hips once more time and then drew back, the thick tip pressing against her slit. Her pale throat worked as she swallowed, and he was seized with the urge to leave marks up and down the flesh.

“That what you want?” he growled. “You want to get fucked?”

He leaned in close, inhaling the scent of her. Maybe she didn’t live in the Ratway, because she smelt of clean water and leather, not a cistern.

She nodded. “Just get it _over_ with!”

His hips slid forward, cock sliding into her with less resistance than he’d thought. She was wetter than he had thought and he growled, gripping her ass with both hands and dragging her flush against him.

“You like orcs, little thief?” he asked, rolling his hips against hers. His body caught her clit and her lashes fluttered. “You sure want to get _fucked_ by one, don’t you?”

“Sh..ff…”

Kurag didn’t give her the chance to form another word. He’d wanted to be buried inside this Breton since the moment she fell into his arms and the way she quivered around him, the soft slickness squeezing his cock, it was going to drive him crazy if he waited another second. Grabbing her thighs, he pushed, pinning her to the bed and spreading her legs wide open. He took a deep breath, glancing down to look at the place where he disappeared into her sex, and growled again.

The rhythmic slapping of his hips hitting her ass filled the room as Kurag took her roughly. The noise was rapid and staccato, and it gave him something to focus on. It had been decades since Kurag was a lad with little stamina and too much lust but that didn’t mean that he was too familiar with the act of fucking a woman either. It had been weeks, if not months, since he’d had a woman in his bed.

And it didn’t help that the Breton woman he had pinned to his bed made the most delicious noises. Little gasps escaped her in time to each thrust of his cock. Even with the sounds of their flesh meeting, he found his eyes drawn to her parted lips. Her eyes were shut, her brows drawn. The pale skin of her cheeks was flushed and his eyes dropped to focus on her tits.

Kurag let her thighs go and the Breton wrapped her legs around his waist with a whimper, her heels digging into his back. His rough hands palmed her breasts, thrusts slowing just a little. His thumbs teased the stiff nipples and a long, low cry filled the room. Her arms strained at her bindings, tucked neatly behind her back still. Her inner walls seemed to _flutter_ around him as he let out a deep groan. He pinched, and she _whined_ , her back arching.

Her clit pressed against him again and without warning, the Breton rocked her hips and began moving with his thrusts. He couldn’t stop the way his head dropped, pressing into the mattress. His chest pressed against his full hands and he lifted just a little to give his fingers room to pinch and tease.

The smell of leather and water filled his head again now that his nose was buried in her hair, and as he kept rocking, he lifted a hand to push her hair from her neck, exposing the pale throat. He wanted to mark it. He was going to mark it. His tongue dragged up her neck and she shivered, squirming. _Fuck_. He was going to cum in her and watch his cum drip out of her.

His teeth found her neck and she bucked up into him with a loud yelp, her hands twisting behind her. Heels digging in a little harder, she tried to twist her head away but he caught her by the hair, gently, holding her down as he worked bites and bruises up and down the column of flesh. Her wriggles and squirms seemed to milk his cock and he groaned, pressing harder into her. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with her.

Gods, he might not outlast _her_.

A spark of cruelty flared up in him and he draw back, gripping her hips tightly. He could see a dark bruise had formed as her hair fell back over her neck, and he smirked. She looked up at him, dazed. He could feel her getting tighter around him just as he began to twitch. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest, just as liquid relief rushed through his body and spilled deeply into the thief on his bed. Hips squirming reflexively, he ignored her protests.

He covered her mouth with a hand when he could finally stand without needing the support of his arms. Her blue eyes were furious and he could feel her teeth trying to nip at him.

“I’m going to let you go,” he growled. “If you _ever_ break in again, I’ll assume you want more of the same, are we clear?”

There was a pause. He could _see_ her mind whirring. Then she nodded.

“Good. Because next time, I might _keep_ you for a little while.”

Her sex _pulsed_.


End file.
